A Saiyan in Tenbi Academy
by DBZFAN4LIFE0
Summary: As 16yr old Gohan is flying to School on nimbus he sees a dimentional portal to another world why is it there and what will Gohan do. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

DBZ/Maken-KI

Crossover

A/N This crossover is coming from my imagination it will contain some elements from the manga and TV series. Gohan will be as powerful as he was when he crossed over I will not lower his power level as he has worked too hard to obtain it. I will make it kind of challenging later on in this series though as I will have an enemy that will also crossover from his home to where he is and be quite a challenge. Gohan will also gain more power as I will have him train on his down time. As far as who will hook up with him I will let that be a secret but I will say this there will be a harem. I Do Not Own DBZ or MAKEN-KI Those credits goes to the creators.

Prologue:

**Haruka Amaya** at the age of 16 with her purple hair tied in a side ponytail with a short white skirt and a blue shirt with a red tie was walking to Tenbi High school humming a tune to god knows what. That is until she decided to take a shortcut through the alley way. All of a sudden. "_Oooof_" she falls down on her butt "_itaiii_" The girl says. "_Hey what's the big idea running into me like that "_says the thug. "_Gomen_" she says bowing. The three thugs looked at her and decided they wanted a piece of her. "_Hey boss this one is a looker_" says the other thug "_yeah she fills out very nice for a young one and look at those breast" _says the boss. She begins to get a little scared even though she is skilled in kendo she is still a young lady. She thinks to herself "_Why did I have to go school this way of all days_" she said to herself.

On his way to Orange Star High School traveling by Nimbus of course our main man **Son Gohan** was just relaxing letting the wind blow in his face as he was enjoying the peaceful days that he and the Z Fighters fought Cell for 7 years ago. "_This is what we fight for huh dad_" he thought. 7 years ago Gohan and the Z fighters fought a terrible threat known as Cell who was created by Dr. Gero to kill Son Goku who is Son Gohan's father. He was hell bent on destroying the planet until Gohan had ascended to SSJ2 (Super Sayian lv2). Even though Gohan had beat Cell it did not come without a price and that price was the life of the Greatest Hero the planet will ever know Son Goku. After they gathered the dragon balls to wish Goku back he decided not to be wished back because he felt he was the cause for the troubles that have threaten planet. So as our young hero is flying in the sky on Nimbus he sees a strange portal just floating in the sky where he is headed. (Don't worry I will get to why the portal was there later). "_Whoahhhhh Nimbus Stop "says_ Gohan. As nimbus stops Gohan curiosity kicks in and he investigates the portal looking he sees a beautiful teenage girl who is in trouble or so he thought.

_"UWAhhhhh" _cried one of the thugs who were on his knees holding his stomach as the girl had hit him with her sheath Maken Murakumo. The other thug tried to hit her from behind but she saw that coming a mile away she parried his blow and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face causing him crash into an iron dumpster head first knocking him out instantly. "_Clap Clap Clap" _the boss gestured to the girl "_well done girly, but I can't let you get away now can I heh heh heeeeeeh" _says the boss as 2 9 millimeter hand guns materialized in his hands. which is his maken (I made this up SPEEDING BULLETS). As he pointed the guns at her she had frozen _"So he has a maken" she thought._ Still even though she is very skilled and one of the strongest in her school she is no match for the speed of those bullets. So she just put her weapon down and held her hands up. _"Hmmmm now what to do with you"_ says the boss as he licks his lips and slowly walks to her with an evil smirk and look "_Hmmm so this girl goes to that school huh She could be a problem let me get rid of her now"_ says the thug. As Gohan is watching this through the portal he is getting furious he tries to go in the portal but something is holding him back. It's like the portal is a mirror he can only watch but not do anything. The closer the thug got the more angry Gohan became until his eyes turned blue green and his hair turned spiky gold with electricity flowing around his golden aura. As the thug got closer and closer Gohan couldn't handle the tears the girl shed and what was about to happen to the girl "AAAAHHHhhhhhhhh" screamed and let his power out until the dimensional glass shattered and Gohan was sucked into portal.

As Gohan was descending in the portal "_Am I going to die "He _thought. Many things were going through his head. His mother and little brother Goten his mentor and other father figure Piccolo and everyone else. Meanwhile while the thug was slowly stalking Haruka they heard a loud crash the thug turned around to see what it was (Which was a big mistake) Haruka kicked the thug in the nether regions while she picked up her sword and hit him in the face with the hilt knocking him out in an instant. She turned to see what it was that crashed and said to herself "_Thank heavens to whatever it was that cause that distraction" _and she proceeded to run away.

While Haruka was on her was to school she was wondering what was that strange crash that happened when she was fighting those thug in the alley way. As she was approaching Tenbi Academy she was greeted by the girl she saved and shared her lunch with 2 months ago Uruchi Minaya she is a first year at Tenbi Academy and is very obsessed with Haruka. _"Yaho Haruka Sempai" _says Uruchi. "_Good morning Uruchi Chan" _says Haruka. _"Hey did you hear a loud crash on your way here"_ says Uruchi. "_Hai I was fighting some thugs in the alley when I heard it I wonder what it was_" says Haruka. Looking surprised Uruchi says "_WHAT….YOU WERE FIGHTING SOME THUGS WHEN"_ Haruka then says "_calm down I'm alright plus they were weak anyways lol"_ Uruchi then says_" humph should have known you are the strongest at school nobody can beat you lol….." Me saying this (_That is until Gohan arrives).

End Prolouge.

A Saiyan In Tenbi Academy

Chapter 1

A/N : Im really enjoying writing the Fanfic so please leave some comments.

I don't own DBZ or MAKEN KI credit goes to the original owners.

Now to the story.

The loud crash was heard all around the Academy and the town. People were starting to gather to where the 8 ft crater was but to everyone's surprise there was nothing in it. Some folks thought it was a meteor and some thought it was some kinda space craft but the smart people knew it was something else because if it was…. those things would still be there. Gohan even though his school uniform was ruined he didn't look like he fell thousands of feet from the sky._" Im glad I had some capsules with sensu beans with me"_ He said as he was floating far and high enough not to be seen. _"I need to find a way back home but first I need to see if that girl is okay._ He said as he floated back down and started walking towards the ally way the girl was.

As Gohan approached the alley he saw 3 unconscious thugs looking like they just had their bell rock for the count. _"Well it looks like she can take care of herself"_ He thought and walked towards some big buildings that looked like a school._"I wonder what this place is"_ He thought. _He stopped and read the sign that said _"Tenbi_ Academy " _he said. _"This must be a school_. Gohan thought. HEY YOU GET IN HERE BEFORE YOU BE LATE….. Huh me gohan said. YEAH YOU WHO ELSE IS STANDING HERE WITH A UNIFORM ON. Even though you are wearing the wrong one I will take you to the tailor so you will receive the proper one errrrrr ummmm what's your name.. uhhhh Gohan maam Son Gohan. I'm Minori Rokujou

Im the principle and Physical ed Teacher here. Let's go NOW.

Gohan….Gohan… Gohan started looking around and then he realized that it was someone communicating to him telepathically. I here you… who are you he said in his mind. This is shin kaioshin Gohan…. Oh hey shin sama So I take it that you know why im here. Yes Gohan there is a threat from our world that is soon to awake in the world you're in so… who is this threat Gohan asked….. I do not know but I do know from the kai's in that world that this threat came from ours and its very powerful.

Listen Up Gohan as I don't have much time. The Kai's from that world created a dimensional gate so that you can come and eliminate the threat but. As the gate was presented the shift sealed the entrance to the dimension you are in. It seems that your power was strong enough to break the barrier and let you crossover. Not only that you also retain your current power level. One more thing before we disconnect. A spell was cast and now you will be enrolled in Tenbi Academy a school where students who possess magical and spiritual energies called Elements and who wield crafted weapons known as Makens. The students engage in school sanctioned combat matches that showcase their powers. Gohan you will be unable to use a MAKEN as your max base from alone is stronger than the strongest MAKEN. Why not….. Kaio sama….. Because you would destroy it before you even use it. Oh…. Okay….. Gohan said. Your power alone is enough to survive but I suggest you train on you downtime and get stronger so you can protect the new friends you will be making. I will I promise…Gohan said. Oh and there are some capsules with your fighting Gi sensu beans and plenty of money for you gohan. Be careful and be safe Gohan Thanks Kaio sama. GOHAN….GOHAN….GOHANNNNNNNNNNNNNN…Oh sorry about that principle san. After you get your measurements for your uniform please go to the auditorium for the opening ceremony she said with a smirk on her face. Thinking she said. _I will volunteer him for the demonstration and see what he's capable of even though he doesn't look that strong she giggles to herself He looks like a nerd._

Haruko and Uruchi were walking to the opening ceremony for the first years and the first year that the school became co-ed. Some girls were nervous while others were angry and others were excited to meet them. Uruchi was angry while Haruko was nervous. They went inside. Uruchi went to her seat while Haruko went up to hers on stage.

"Welcome Boys and Girls to another year of Tenbi Academy!" The principal said as the students cheered. "My name is Minori Rokujou."

"Just this year, Tenbi Academy is now a co-ed school." She said with passion as the students cheered again.

"Now, our motto for this school is…. Mentality… Beauty… Physical. This means that we must be both physically and mentally strong and at the same time, not lose our beauty. This will still run through even though this school is now co-ed. I'm aware that most of you are aware of Kagura-Hime. This concept is to let our students train themselves while obeying the rules. They're free to choose to fall in love or duel. They're dances and tournaments which decides the eight owners of the Maken-Ki's held in the festivals." Minori said.

"Magical power, spiritiual power. These are kinds of magical abilities. But, for now, we'll call them elements. You will have a brighter future when you've become one of the owners of the eight Maken-Ki's and the rights to control the elements… Maybe. We do not have the genuine Maken's so we will just provide the imitations that will suit each and every student. Please use your three years time well to learn the ways to control the elements. (Avatar?) Ah jeez. Instead of just listening. How about I give a demonstration?" She asked as the crowd cheered again. Three students and one newcomer will come on stage." Minori said as she smirked put her hand down a plastic black bowl.

"2-B Number 7 Azuki Shinatsu vs 2-B Number 6 Kinua Garreto also from the same class. You two will use the stage behind me. Next up is 2-A Number 20 Kodama Himegami vs Son Gohan." Minori said as the three students got into position.

Minori looked around Himegami's stage and didn't see Gohan anywhere or did she see anyone get up from their seats.

"Gohan? Gohan Son please come up." Minori said as she turned around. "Have you guys seen him?"

The students on stage shook their heads no while Haruko was looking around. Who is Son Gohan? She thought.

Gohan was running to make it to the opening ceremony in time but he didn't realize that he was running at super speed he was running past some students and staff as a blur they were shocked staring wide eyed at where the blur was. What or who in the blue hell was that they said.

Son Gohan? Are you here? Everyone is still looking around until they heard someone say Gohan is present. Everyone was staring at the Nerdy looking teenager from another world some were laughing others were saying things like he doesn't stand a chance. But what they don't know is that Gohan is the strongest being in their universe by far. Haruka was giggling a little saying he's kinda cute but he does look a little nerdy.

Sorry Im late principle san Gohan said. _Here's my chance _Minori said. Gohan since you are late you will volunteer for the demonstration _Uhhhhh Okayyyy what do I have to do. _Gohan said. You will fight Kodama Himegami. Minori said. _Humph why do I have to fight some weakling?_ Kodama stated. Weakling huh. Gohan questioned. Alright I'll fight you. Gohan walked in front of Himegami and got into a fighting stance nobody has ever seen. Everyone who was watching got quiet Uruchi was thinking he was toast. Himegami was smirking and thinking what's he doing. Minori was looking at him curiously _Hmmmm there might be more to him than I thought. That stance looks flawless no weaknesses. _Then she smiled she can't wait to say begin. Haruko was just worried that he wouldn't get hurt he's a first year after all. She was ready to stop it if it got out of hand. Azuki really wasn't interested as she thought she knew what the outcome would be. _Begin _said Minori.

Gohan was reading her power level and as he figured it was nowhere near his or even his max base power. So he just stood straight up and dropped his hands to his sides. Himegami was wondering _What the hell is he doing making fun of me. _She said angrily. _Kaguzuchi._ She summoned. Yes hime sama Kagazuchi said. I want to test this boy here. Himegami said. Kagazuchi dashed straight at Gohan even though Gohan couldn't see him he could sense him as kagazuchi tried to land a fiery punch on Gohan. He just held up his left hand like he was answering a telephone and blocked it effortlessly. Gohan then grabbed the same arm and kicked him through the wall like he was nothing. Everyone was staring wide eyed at Gohan wondering what it was he just kicked. Not only that but the wall the trees and another wall was damaged from it. Himegami was also shocked at what happened _what the hell just happened. How is it possible to see him let alone defeat him so easily? _she said. She then came out from her shock and tried to attack him with a lightning attack as she threw it Gohan smirked as it came closer it also grew in power Minori was getting ready to stop this fight as it was getting a little dangerous and also was Haruka but Gohan told them not to interfere. As the lightning blast came closer Gohan just let out a loud yell _Hurrrrrahhhhhh._ And dispersed the attack completely. Himegami couldn't believe that he just beat her most powerful attacks like nothing. Everyone including Azuki was staring with eyes as big as dinner plates at the Z fighter. Gohan then said are we done? Minori was just about to call it until Kaguzuki came in and dashed towards Gohan with his fiery aura around him everyone can now see him as he was trying to strike Gohan with fast punches but to gohan they were moving in slo mo. If what he did before was something well they were in for another treat as Kaguzuchi was trying to punch and kick Gohan it looked like he wasn't even moving Gohan was just too fast for him and everyone's eyes. After more punches and kicks that looked like they were going through Gohan Kagazuchi then realized he was no match for Gohan and told Himegami to concede the match in which she did._ Winner is Son Gohan_. Mionori said. Everyone was shocked out of their seat _how can he beat someone without fighting back maannnn._this guy must be really good for himegami to concede. Said someone. Minori just smirked and thought to herself_ I knew it this boy is special I felt it when I first met him those amateurs they didn't even realize that Gohan was just too fast for hime's MAKEN to hit him .and plus he's also hiding some incredible power I felt it a little. I just wonder how much he's hiding. Ill find out soon enough._ She thought.

I will end it here while I write Chapter 2.

This is my first time doin this so I hope it will be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I will continue to update this story weekly if possible. Only if my imagination lets me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or MAKEN-KI. The credits go to the Original owners.

Chapter 2: **A Physical Examination and Secret Training Investigation pt 1.**

Our hero Gohan was headed to his room thinking about the powerful threat that he needed to defeat so he could return back to his own world. "Man why does this stuff always happen to me" He said. Opening the door to his room he stares wide eyed. Haruko, Himegami, and inaho were already there. "You guys are my roommates" He said. Staring at the girls as a trickle of sweat dripped down his face. Sighing Haruko said "Yes unfortunately there were no male dorms available as this school was just converted into co-ed plus this was approved by the principle" she stated. Gohan then just sighed and asked "So where will I be sleeping" Himegami answered "in the small room at the top and us girls are down here "she said. "Okay then "Gohan said. Gohan then went to his room and started to unpack he pulled out several capsules and tossed them to the floor then a quiet BOOM sound and some none scented smoke came out and there were some school uniforms plenty of sensu beans his fighting gi's and some books for him to keep up in his studies. Also he had a gravity chamber capsule if he wanted to train in it. Gohan then thought to himself "I guess I should start my training so I will be ready when the mayhem starts".

Minutes later...We started eating; Himegami was wearing a different outfit when she came back. When I tried Haruko's cooking my mouth was in heaven because it's that good." How is it? This is really good Gohan said. Everyone agrees "That's good for you, to be praised by Gohan Son...delicious indeed. Himegami said enjoying her food." Haruko then started to blush I chuckle from seeing Haruko face blush." But is that even okay? To be so carefree..." Himegami said." What do you mean Himegami-senpai?' Gohan asked tilting his head with confusion." That clock...is way behind the real time by 40-50 minutes." We all look at each other "EHHH?" we all yelled except Inaho and Himegami-sempai.

"Crap, I can't believe that the time was wrong!" Gohan shouted while running with the others. I see the girls are ahead of me. While we were running I couldn't hear what they were saying because I wasn't paying attention Gohan said, but the principle on the other hand "HEY! YOU, In such a rush in the new semester are you trying to liven the flame of fury in Minori-chan's heart she smirked and winked at Gohan."

"Principle!?" we all said still running to the front gate. The girls made it in first, "Crap, he's not going to make it." They thought. "Looks like it can't be helped, but to do my job?" the principle said. Then suddenly Gohan put 2 fingers on his forehead and Phased out and was nowhere in sight they all looked wide eyed surprised. "WHATTTtttt…wh...Wh...WH...WHERE IS … HE WAS THERE JUST A SECOND AGO…. They all said. Gohan all of a sudden walked up behind everyone "phew we made it just in time" he said to everyone" Thank goodness DAD taught me Instant Transmission" he thought.

Haruko and Inaho rushed towards Gohan. While Himegami was walking towards him curious to know how he did what he did. "How did you do that" Himegami said. "Do what" Gohan asked? "You were behind us when we were about to enter the gate so how did you beat us here?" Himegami asked as everyone else was curious to know. Nervously Gohan had to think of something not to give his powers away. Umm….ring….ring…" Ahh… saved by the bell we will talk later Gohan Son" Himegami said. Gohan just face faulted and sighed." That was a close one" Gohan said.

"HARUKO-SAN!" a shout came out of nowhere. We turn and see a female student with beige long hair with braids, wearing red glasses, has a nice figure and holding a book. Looking at Haruko "You, as the vice president of the student council...to be almost late to school isn't setting a good example for the newcomers, do you know that! More importantly is that today we have a check-up, you even said that you wanted to lead the boys..." the president said scolding her, wow if she talks like that I'm guessing she's the student council president. "Ahaha...my deepest apologies..." Haruko sweat drop. "Haruko san, who is she?" Gohan said "She's the president of the student council you know." Haruko whispered. The president look weird when she saw Haruko been close to Gohan. "A-Anyways, just get here quickly!" the president said dragging Haruko away "Well then everyone, have a good day" Haruko said and Gohan just sweat drop.

Gohan ran to the hallway heading to the class." This must be it!" Gohan said, He looks at the sign and it said 1-B. He went into the class and the teacher saw Gohan and 2 others There" Ah! I am really sorry for being late!" Gohan apologizing on everyone's behalf. " Ara, so that means everyone is present. Well then please take a seat now." The beautiful brown haired teacher said smiling and thanks kami that she is a nice teacher but why do I get the feeling like I've seen her before. We walk in and some of the students were talking about Gohan. Now as class was about to start the teacher got interrupted by THE PRINCIPLE!?" BOYS! CHEER FOR ME!, cause the principle of Tenbi Rokujyou Minori has arrived!" the principle yelled, Ah although it may be a on short notice, but today there will be a physical examination in the infirmary and of course boys and girls will be following either the sensei or the seniors to ensure that the inspection goes smooth.

Gohan was in the infirmary room with the rest of the guys in line wearing just their boxers ohh...man this is the most awkwardness moment for me Gohan said. The guys were jealous of Gohan's Physique he looked like he was carved out of pure marble a sight to make any girl there have a vicious nose bleed if they saw him like that. Gohan was still waiting to get checked out and man was he nervous to be check out, Gohan is really shy around girls because the only girls he's been around were his mom and Bulma. Gohan went to the scale to measure how much he weighted...and he weighted I'd say (enough to stun most) He sighed from not being surprised since for some reason he doesn't gain any pounds unless he was training. Next they were checking for his length and width, Gohan was 5,8 feet Gohan sighed even more knowing that nurses we just oogling over how well built Gohan's body was and some of the guys were giving off an deadly stare at him but he ignore it and headed for the last test.

Minutes later...Gohan was up next for the last test I have to take. When he walked around the curtains he saw... A BEAUTIFUL BIG BREASTED BLUE HAIRED NURSE...Gohan had about the biggest blush of his face when he saw her.

"Please place your hand into this hole right here." the nurse said with a soft tone...Gohan getting the chills down his skin just by her voice."YES." Gohan said while blushing making his face red as a tomato. Letting out a small chuckle she says" Is something wrong, you look like you're getting a fever?" she said" I-II-I'm fine, Gohan said trying to cover his blush. She nodded and he sat down and place his hand inside the box that had somewhat a face and it was mechanical "uhh...what does this box do?" Gohan asked trying not to look at her directly." Ah yes this is used to check your compatibility with [Maken], so as to prepare a suitable [Imitation] judging by the attitude of different people. This thing, which is used your compatibility with [Maken] is called Maken detector." hmmmm that's interesting to know about." I said and when it was done loading" IDENTIFICATION Maken then it started smoking UNKNOWN!, MAKEN UNKNOWN! Smoking really bad UNKNOWN and then it shut down" OH MY! This has never happen before; we might have to inform the principle." the nurse gasp being surprised." OOOOOH great!" He sighed forgetting what Kaioshin told him.

The next day Gohan was summoned to the principal's office with an unknown man. Gohan this man's name is Tagayashi Gen. He is known as the Maken Smith he has the ability to invent imitation Maken. Minori said. Gohan was sitting and wondering the reason why he summoned here with the Maken Smith. Tagayashi was sitting on the couch surprised "That's just not possible" He said.

"Gen that's a pity, but it's the truth." Minori replied "HEY!" Tagayashi exclaim at her comment.

"Even though it was made ten years ago, but this element detector [Keronbo] has always been my best work ever!" He said while patting his Maken detector

"Even though Aki said that it was made from a pile of junk?" She replied

"BAKA! A genius doesn't have to be choosy about the materials." he exclaimed.

"Anyways, only 4 people left who had their element characteristic [undetected]" Tagayashi said.

"Ah well Inaho-chan already has her own Maken, the other ones are those two kids over there." The two adults were staring at Gohan.

"The problem is..." she said

"Excuse me principle senpai" Both Minori and Tagayashi saw Gohan raising his hand to get their attention.

"Ummm, is it really that important to know what Maken we have?" Gohan asked

"Yea, to be not able to determine your element characteristic is there a problem with that?" Gohan asked as well.

"YEA A HUGE PROBLEM!" the two adults yelled answering their question.

"MY PRIDE AS A GENIUS MAKEN – MAK-mm-mm!" Tagayashi was cut off by Minori covering his mouth.

"Now let's not talk about his pride, haven't I taught you deciding the most suitable to element characteristic?" she said. Gohan just sweat dropped but Minori nodded remembering what she said

"Yes-Yea during the class, but the true usage of Maken starts from today right?" Gohan asked.

"Now that starts from today are also a problem." she said still covering Tagayashi mouth not giving him to breath, leaving Gohan gulping.

"Even though there are some students who stalled their study after they've found out that they can't use Maken, but right now self defense is the biggest issue." Minori said.

"Self defense?" Gohan said being confused of what she meant. "I can take care of myself without a Maken just fine and plus I don't think I can use a Maken anyway" Gohan said.

Minori and Tagayashi just stared wide eyed at Gohan. "ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE" shouted Tagayashi. "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN SURVIVE HERE WITHOUT A MAKEN" shouted minori. "Yes" said Gohan. Minori and Tagayashi both just face faulted then Minori sighed "you are dismissed" Minori said. Gohan left the room quietly. When he left Tagayashi stared at Minori with a questionable look on his face. "Something's strange about that boy" Tagatashi said. "I believe you're right and I intend to find out what he's hiding" Minori said.

As Gohan was walking, he spotted Inaho and Haruko at the bench. Gohan was headed towards his roommates" Hey guys"Gohan said walking up to them waving his hand.

"Hey Gohan-san

Inaho waved.

"Ohaiyo " Haruko-san

Gohan sees them eating their lunch which made his stomach to growl causing them to look at him wondering what that loud sound was.

"Ummm sorry I forgot that it was lunch time already hehehe" Gohan laughed while rubbing the back of his head and giving off that famous Son grin of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Gohan-san I didn't know you haven't eaten yet I could have made more." Haruko said with concern.

"Don't worry I have plenty to eat." Gohan said.

Okay?" Haruko said looking at Gohan.

"YEA!" Everyone said except Inaho who was enjoying her snacks." Well since we're all here, I wanted to ask you guys something?" Haruko said

"What is it Haruko senpai" Gohan asked.

"I would like to know If you guys want to join Kenkeibu?" Haruko said

"Fenfeibu?" they all said.

"Whats Kenkeibu?" Gohan asked

"It's a club that does patrolling around the school" Haruko explain.

"Right, as vice president of the student council. Let me do some explanation then." Haruko takes out a flat screen TV out of nowhere."Where the hell did that come from!" Gohan thought to himself loudly while sweat dropping.

"This so called 'Kenkeibu!' it's a department that helps and supports the student council by solving cases and matters that the student council intervene. First of all there's another department under the student council which is known as ' Mafou shikkoubu' which assists the activities in kenkeibu. Members are selected from 1st year and 2nd year. This department exits to assist the student council too." Haruko explaining.

"Although recent years kenkeibu has been less active to a decrease in conflicts, but right now this school was gone co-ed so I am expecting the number of conflicts might increase again. Lately the department has become active since I have become president. Also would like to tell you that we have had the madou shikioubu and kenkeibu merged into 'madou kenki kikou' also known as Maken-ki!. Haruko finished explaining.

Suddenly, Gohan sensed something around the bush behind Haruko. "You can come out I know you're there" said Gohan. The boy was shocked that he was found out." How did you know" stated the boy. Smiling the Son grin "just a hunch".

"This is the first time we met and you must be the vice president of the student council Haruko-chan." the boy smiled stroking back his hair not noticing that he has a piece of leaf on his cheek which made Gohan giggling trying to hold in his laughter.

"I am Usui Kengo from the 1st year, please to meet you." Kengo said moving his hand towards Haruko for a handshake. Then out of nowhere "Haurko-senpai!" a voice shouting. Everyone turn to see a girl running towards us kicking kengo in the face.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt!" Gohan said

"Well that's what he gets for touching a girl." Uruchi said looking at the beaten up Kengo.

After a girl name Minaya Uruchi kick Kengo, she told Haruko that there was a duel in front of the school gate.

Everyone ran to the front gate of the school seeing a crowd of students forming almost a circle. When they got closer they saw a girl with red hair and a big guy name Kuragasa Kai, he's the biggest guy in the school.

"Whoa now that's a guy dedicated to his workout." Gohan said.

The two fighters were glaring at each other. "Oh really? If I win you-you must be my lover." The giant guy said blushing nervously.

"If I win, never ever get close to me again. Besides, it's senpai's duty to take care of kouhai. Azuki said putting her gloves on.

"Wow I don't know who to feel bad for Azuki-senpai or Kuragasa-san?" Gohan whispered to Haruko.

"It would be Kuragasa Kai." Haruko said. Gohan was quiet for a second rubbing his chin.

" Your right I feel bad for Kuragasa already." Gohan said sighing.

Himegami was preparing to start the duel until a suddenly, a female went to Azuki and whispered something to her. After the girl left Azuki was madly blushing looking around for something then she saw Gohan.

" HEY YOU WITH THE SPIKY HAIR!" Azuki yelled. Everyone turn towards Gohan who was confused of what she wanted.

" Yea!?" Gohan replied " Your also going to be in the duel as well."she said with angry tone.

"EHHHHI" everyone yelled in shock of Azuki action.

" What! Why?" Gohan said nervously.

" Because you are and that's final." Azuki said growling while cracking her knuckles.

"Son-san what the hell did you do?"Haruko whispered.

"I don't know, I never even spoken to her until now." Gohan whispered.

Himegami walk towards Azuki to ask why she wanted Gohan to be in the duel as well. Azuki whispered Himegami and she started blushing as well. Himegami turned giving Logan the death glare while walking back to her spot.

"Okay, Son Gohan is also involved in the duel." Himegami said crossing her arms. Gohan was speechless, he didn't expect to fight anyone this early just yet.

"Crap what am I suppose to do, I don't want to show off my power just yet Gohan said freaking out.

Gohan joined Azuki and Kuragasa duel. As Gohan gets in the middle of the fighters, they both glared at him, Azuki had a angry expression on her face but she was slightly blushing at the same time staring at Gohan.

"Why are you here?" Kuragasa said with an angry tone.

"I honestly don't know myself but I have no choice but to fight." Gohan said sighing.

"How the hell did I end up in this mess" Gohan thought to himself facing against Azuki and Kuragasa.

Both Azuki and Kuragasa were glaring at Gohan wanting to finish him off, while Gohan was sweat dropping by their glare. His saiyan blood was boiling to fight against Kuragasa, who is a freaking giant compare to the other students in the school and Azuki who is looks more experienced and faster than Kuragasa. And the worst part about it is that they both have their Maken to use in the fight except for Gohan.

"Alright, here we have three different paths intersecting, in order to discover your own path, in order to prove yourself, right here in Tenbi, you have to wager your souls." Himegami announced while placing her hand between the fighters.

"The way of children of the sun!" Himegami exclaimed.

"WE SWEAR TO HEAVEN!" the three yelled in a unison.

The duel began with Kuragasa charging towards Gohan throwing a punch at him, Gohan just smirked and moved his head to the side letting Kuragasa pass by him. Gohan then got up and took an unfamiliar stance with his hands in the turtle stance and dashed towards Kuragasa. While he dashed towards the giant, Gohan quickly sensed that his strength and size gave Kuragasa the advantage in a fight but to Gohan his strength was nothing. Kuragasa saw Gohan coming right at him, he clenched his hands into his fists and started charging at him.

Kuragasa tried to punch Gohan in the chest but as soon as it almost landed it was blocked by Gohan's left palm. Gohan on the other hand had experience in fights and was 10000x faster in speed then him due to his size.

The crowd was shocked beyond belief seeing Gohan not only taking on the biggest student in school but being able to block and dodge his attacks like they were nothing. Haruko was shocked as well to see her roommate beating Kuragasa except for the Himegami who was smirking and the woman who was watching from her hiding spot. "Show us that power you are hiding Gohan" they both thought.

After quickly dodging a few more slo-mo punches Gohan decided to go on the offensive so when an opening presented itself Gohan delivered a weak (to Gohan standards) punch to Kuragasa's face, Gohan flinched a little when he suddenly felt his ki spike and his face hardened.

"Awwww crap, that stung a little what did he just do. Gohan said rubbing his stinging that his giant opponent is now getting serious." Well, what do you think of my Maken, it allows me to solidify my body parts."Kuragasa explained.

Gohan was now in a difficult situation seeing that his opponent's body can become an armor whenever he wants. He would try punching him but he might end up killing him if he uses too much power. Kuragasa was now on the offense bringing out multiple punches towards Gohan, who is easily dodging his attacks." I gotta find a way to hit him without hurting him too bad" Gohan thought. Then unexpectedly a large fist came at Gohan " Take this, FULL METAL PUNCH !" Kuragasa fist became a gauntlet and almost made full contact only to be caught at the last second. While Gohan was holding Kuragasa's fist Gohan was pushed back as the powerful force sent him back a few steps.

The crowd was shocked from Kuragasa's power but mostly from seeing Gohan Holding his own against a Maken user. Inaho was about to check to see if Gohan was okay but was stopped by Haruko. Inaho was going to ask why she stopped her from helping their new friend and roommate. But Haruko pointed at Gohan, She took a second look and saw a smiling Gohan "This is gonna be fun" gohan thought.

Gohan was getting more excited by the second as his natural saiyan instincts was churning for more battle."Alrighttt I suppose that was a good enough warm up" Gohan said. "TH-THAT WAS JUST A WARM UP….."They all said staring wide eyed at Gohan. Azuki just smirked wanting to know more about this strange boy.

"H-How did you block my attack!? And you did it without a Maken" Kuragasa exclaimed.

"Lets just say that it's going to take a lot more power to take me down." Gohan said smirking.

Kuragasa felt insulted from Gohan's comeback, but he knew that he can beat him as long his he uses his full metal armor , after that… defeat Azuki and have her be his lover.

"Ha! You think I'm not using my full power well prepare to meet yo-" Kuragasa was cut off

"Got cha" Gohan said surprising Kuragasa

Kuragasa was about to use his maken and attack Gohan but as soon as he thought of the idea he felt a hard punch on the side of his face making him crash into the nearest wall and knocking him out cold from the match.

Everyone stared at the Spikey haired teen in shock disbelieving that he took down someone who is bigger than him with one punch. Haruko and Uruchi were dumbstruck while the female roommate was amazed and surprised at the same time. A blushing Himegami was also surprised but didn't react like the others, Azuki wasn't surprised at but rather excited to find a strong opponent.

"Amazing, I didn't know Gohan-San was this strong." Inaho said cheerfully

"Yea, but how did he knock out Kuragasa with one punch while having that full metal armor of his?" Uruchi asked

"He wasn't in his full metal armor." said Himegami.

Uruchi and Gengo turned to Himegami with a clueless face not understanding what she meant by.

"You guys saw how he activated his maken right, well their was a weak point to his ability." she explained

"Ehhh! How can Kuragasa have a weak point if he's in his armor?" Usui questioned her explanation.

Himegami sighed deeply " Kuragasa weak point is that whenever he talks he can't use it on his face, so when Kuragasa was about to say something Gohan-kun already figured it out and found an opening to strike, not giving Kuragasa a chance to use it." she fully explained to the two.

Himegami turn back to the fight seeing Gohan beside the knocked out Kuragasa" And as for the speed, he might have used his elements to enhances himself to move faster." Himegami thought to herself. He may have defeated Kuragasa but now the real fight is about to begin.

Gohan was standing beside Kuragasa, he was just glad he actually found an opening and beat him in one punch to the face and not kill him. But for some reason his right hand was stinging a little after punching Kuragasa's hard face.

Now I have to worry about Azuki, and I have to make sure I don't use too much power and hurt her." Gohan thought

Gohan now stared at Azuki who was watching the fight between him and Kuragasa the whole time. She could have joined the fight and tried to use Kuragasa as a two on one fight but rather watched the fight instead.

"Heh, I didn't expect you to defeat that guy without a maken." Azuki said smirking with excitement.

"Well lets just say that this wasn't my first time fighting, but what got me curious is why didn't you attack me while Kuragasa and I were fighting?" Gohan replied while questioning making Azuki chuckle.

"Even though I wanted to pummel you, I don't like fighting dirty against my opponent's and also since your new it wouldn't be suffice enough to use my maken." Azuki explained

Gohan chuckled by her statement, he was relieved that his opponent was a fair fighter. But even though he has a huge advantage in his fight, he still would rather not fight her.

Azuki was ready to fight him until something unexpected happen. Gohan conceded the match to her. "Wh-WH-WHATTTT…." Everyone said. Azuki was furious "Hey whats the big idea you're not quitting. now fight!?" Yelled by the red headed fighter.

I will stop it here and update this later please leave some comments

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I will continue to update this story weekly if possible. Only if my imagination lets me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or MAKEN-KI. The credits go to the Original owners.

Chapter 2: **A Physical Examination and Secret Training Investigation pt 2.**

Azuki was furious that Gohan would try to take the cowards way out, But in actuality he just didn't want to hurt her. "Please I don't want to fight you" he said. Azuki stood there and then answered "Why won't you fight " she said. "How could I fight someone as beautiful as you girls" he said. All the girls that were there started blushing especially Haruko. Azuki was blushing furiously and then said "you will fight me whether you like it or not so get ready".

"Wow, I don't think Gohan-san is going to survive against Azuki-sempai after what he just said." Haruko said sweat dropping in fear for Gohan."Yea, I see what you mean yea he defeated Kurgasa but I didn't think she would be this angry. Usui questioned. Haruko was also curious of why would he go and push Azuki's buttons if he knows that she's stronger than him. She turned to ask Himegami the same question but realized she looked worried about something. Himegami then called out kagazuchi "yes hime sama" Do you sense something strange from that boy?" she said. "Yes hime sama I did sense a strange power from him when we first fought it was brief but it was very powerful"Kagazuchi said." Well lets continue to watch the fight we might get to see just how powerful he is." She said telepathically.

"Heh, your gonna regret saying that to me." Azuki said in angry tone but was also excited at the same time while tightening her gloves. Gohan smirked "Well see about that." he replied taking a fight stance.

Azuki took her stance and charge at Gohan to start what was now for him a second round. Gohan proceeded as well charging at his opponent, The two fighters finally meet face to face clashing with only the first strike of their kicks causing a slight impact pushing the wind to the crowd making the girls skirts flip up revealing their panties, some of the girls scream of embarrassment while the guys were enjoying the view especially Usui who seem too enjoyed it the most until Haruko and Himegami smacked him in the head.

After their first kick, Azuki started off making multiple kicks and punches towards Gohan. That He easily dodged seeing how fast she is in close combat, Azuki then made a fast punch towards Gohan's chest but he phased out and got behind her" So fast" she thought. Then he push her back and came at her with a strong sweep kick. He thought he had her for a second but she suddenly made a back flip while using one of her legs to kick his chin only for him to phase out leaving an after image.

Gohan flip into the air but as soon as he was about to landed, he force himself to make a crouching stance and dashed off towards Azuki without a moment to spare. Azuki landed on her two feet and dashed off as well charging the spiky haired student. Gohan was ready this time just as they were about to clash he did something that made them all turn wide eyed. Gohan smirked and put 2 fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

The crowd now became speechless, they couldn't believe what they just saw "D-DID HE JUST DISAPPEAR…..HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE" Uruchi and Gengo said. Haruko couldn't believe it either as she was just staring wide eyed. Azuki was looking around and could not see him anywhere "N-NO WAY HE JUST DO THAT" she said.

"I knew he had some strange powers" said one of Himegami shikagami's

"Yes I see. He may actually be stronger than he leads us to believe." Himegami said in a calm tone. "I'll question him about it later" she thought.

"What makes you say that Ojou-sama?" asked by the fire shikagami

"Do you remember when we were almost late for school? Well he was behind us at first and then when we looked back he wasn't there?" Himegami asked seeing her shikagami nod in response. Then he just appeared behind us like nothing ever happened. She said. And when I asked him how he did that "He lied" she explained making both of the shikagami surprised.

"How do you know that he was lying Kodama-sama?" asked by the wood user shikagami

"He started stuttering like he was confused." Himegami explained with a slight giggle.

"Now I see why he didn't want to fight her." said the fire shikagami

"Exactly he's just too fast and too strong for Azuki-chan." Himegami said

Azuki and Gohan's fight still rages on as Gohan appeared above Azuki coming down with an axe kick. Azuki put up her arms to block it just in time as the force of his kick was too much for her to handle. "Owwww that really hurts you almost broke my arms" she said with a scowl. Gohan then sighed and said "I told you I didn't want to fight you." looking at Azuki "too late now" she said. As her ki spiked and Maken appeared "you should feel honored forcing me to use my Maken she said with a smirk. Azuki then charges at Gohan.

Gohan then sighed and said to himself"I guess I don't have a choice" as he crouched down in a horse stance with his hands to his sides. Azuki then stopped… wondering what Gohan was doing as was everyone else. Gohan's body started to tense as his muscle mass grew a little and he let out a small yell "haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa". The wind started blowing bending the trees and the ground started shaking slightly "w-wH-WHAT IS GOING ON" they all said. "H-H-HOW IS HE DOING THIS. WH-WHAT IS HE DOING. They all said. As Haruko was covering her eyes from the lose rocks that were blowing from the wind she was thinking "I've never seen or felt anything like this Gohan-kun what are you?" As the wind started to die down and the ground stopped shaking and everyone got back to their senses and looked to where Gohan was. They were amazed and shocked at what they saw. They saw Gohan standing there with a white aura surrounding him. "Ok Azuki I'm ready" Gohan said. Azuki just stood there speechless unable to move because of the sheer power that Gohan was radiating and this was not even 10% of his true power. Himegami couldn't believe it either as she was staring at Gohan. "I-It-Its impossible how can he be this strong. This power is just incredible." She said. "Hey are you gonna stare or fight" Azuki finally got her composure and smirked so "I guess you're not all talk after all" she said nervously.

Azuki dashed at Gohan trying to hit him with some fast kicks but to her surprise he just stood there not even moving. As her kick was about to land it went right through him. Azuki was stunned she couldn't believe it her kicks went right through him. "Himegami sama did you see that… her kicks went right through him."One of her shikigami said. "Yes I did...I could barely see him move… he's so fast" she said. Azuki was getting frustrated because she couldn't land a hit on Gohan. Every time she tried he would either dodge or phase in and out. " I can't believe what im seeing" Haruko said staring wide eyed at Gohan. " Is he disappearing and reappearing?…How is he doing it… no…. He must be using his Maken or just a magician." Uruchi and Gengo asked." No he's not" said the mysterious woman who was hiding behind the tree.

"M-MI-MINORI-SENSEI" they all shouted as she walked up them not taking her eyes off the fight. "What do you mean" Gengo asked. Smirking she said "That's pure speed" all of a sudden it got so quiet you could hear the crickets and then "WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HE'S NOT USING A MAKEN NOR IS HE A MAGICIAN. They all shouted wide eyed. "That's exactly what I'm saying after we found out that there were no Maken compatible for him and not only that we've also detected some strange power coming from him during his examination. A/n (don't ask me how they found out just use your imagination this is a fanfic ).

FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! Azuki shouted as she jumped high into the air attempting to land an axe kick to Gohans face. As the kick was coming at the last second Gohan blocked it. Using the hand he blocked her kick with he grabbed her leg swung her around and threw her into the other wall causing her to crash through it knocking her out. "Phewwww… I hope I didn't hurt her too much" Gohan nervously said as he powered down. Everyone was staring wide eye at Gohan in disbelief as he beat one of the strongest Maken users in the school like nothing. Himegami then got out of her shock blushing she walked up to Gohan raising his hand and said "we will definitely talk later….Winner is Son Gohan-Kun". Gohan blushed and said ok.

A/N Im am now writing pt 3 it will be focused more on his secret training in which the girls will try to find out why he's training and where. They will also discover more of his powers and yes in Chapter 3 someone will see him flying and shoot energy blast. Also his harem will start to develop.

Leave some comments also If anybody have any ideas or want to add to the story please leave me a message.

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I will continue to update this story weekly if possible. Only if my imagination lets me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or MAKEN-KI. The credits go to the Original owners.

Chapter 4: **A Physical Examination and Secret Training Investigation pt 3.**

After the fight ended everyone was instructed to go back to their dorm rooms except for Gohan who insisted that he carry an out cold Azuki to the infirmary to get her wounds treated even though they were minor cuts and bruises. As he was carrying her he thought to himself "She's really cute for a tomboy" he said blushing. He finally entered the infirmary where he first met the blue haired nurse. "Please lay her down here Mr. Son-Kun" she said. "Yes maam Ms…uh-um-um" he said. "Ni-jo…Nijo-Aki" she said with a slight giggle. "Yes Ms Nijo-San. He said turning his head and blushing wildly. After he laid Azuki down he bowed and said I shall take my leave now thanks and bye then he left. Aki just stared at the door blushing slightly thinking to herself "He's quite handsome and from what I heard he strong too". Then she puts her hands on her cheeks and says "Oh my… what am I thinking he's a little too young for me". She said blushing.

As our hero made it to his dorm he stopped and closed his eyes taking in the heavenly scent coming from his dorm instantly his stomach started growling really loud " huh figure's" he said as he entered. "Im home everyone "he said. They all just stared at him for a second until Haruko broke the ice "Are you hungry Gohan-Kun?" she asked. "IM STARVING" replied Gohan as he sat down at the table and started eating like no tomorrow. Staring wide eyed the girls were shocked at all the food he was consuming. "He can't be human right" thought Himegami. "He eats more than me" thought Inaho. Haruko was just staring while she was blushing remembering how strong he is. "Man im stuffed… thanks guys" Gohan said patting his stomach.

After eating his meal and cleaning up his mess Gohan remembered that he needed to start his training so he went to his room and changed into his fighting gi which consist of orange shirt and pants a blue sash around the waist blue wrist bands with a blue undershirt and black boots all weighted A/n (Just like goku's gi). After getting dressed he left his room to go train. Upon leaving the girls saw him approaching the door they were about to ask him where he was going only to stop and stare at his body. The girls were speechless no words could describe what was going on In their heads. "OH MY WORD LOOK AT THOSE MUSCLES…HOW DID HE GET A BODY LIKE THAT…ITS LIKE IT WAS CHISSLED OUT OF MARBLE" they all thought while drooling. After they finally came out of their shock they then realized Gohan was gone. Curious to know what Gohan was up to they all got up and went looking for him.

As Gohan was walking "Man that was strange…I wonder what they wanted to ask" he thought. Meanwhile as he was looking for a place to train he ran into Minori "Hello principle san" he said. Minori then pouted and said "it's Mi-no-ri…not principle san" she said blushing while staring at Gohan's body. "Anyway Gohan-Kun what are you doing now" she asked. "Im looking for a place to train preferably a place with plenty of space" he said. Minori put her hands on her chin in a thinking pose "huuuuummmmm" smiling she said. "I know a perfect place it's a ways from here but its perfect" she said. "Could you please tell me where". He said. Smirking "Only if you take me with you" she said. Gohan gasped at that request because he knows that his training will be dangerous and he doesn't want her to get hurt. "Im not taking no for an answer got it" she demanded. He then sighed and said "fine".

After she told him where the place was she was curious "you do know it will be dark before we get there" she said. Gohan just smirked "will it really" he said and then picked Minori up bridal style. "wH-WHAT ARE YO.." before she could finish he ran 2 paces made a white KI aura around them and took off in the air. Minori was so shocked she was just stuttering evey word. "Y-Y-Y-Y-YO-O-O-O-C-CA-CA-CAN-FL-FL-FLYYYYYYYY" Gohan just smiled and nodded. "H-h-h-h-how….A-a-a-are…..y-y-you….doing this" she asked wide eyed. I use my KI he said. A/N (Minori is no stranger to KI as she uses it too just differently).

As Minori is more comfortable flying with Gohan holding her she was curious to know what other amazing things Gohan can do. She was looking down at the amazing scenery as they flew by "SUGOIIIIIII" she said smiling brightly. "Beautiful isn't it" he said smiling too. As they were approaching their destination Minori asked him"Why do you want to train?" Gohan replied "To protect you and everyone else on this planet" she just blushed smiling her famous smile and said "Good answer".

They finally reached their destination and landed "you got to teach me how to fly" Minori said. "Sure but make it later okay" he said. Smiling her famous smile "I will hold you to that" she said. "So this is it?" he asked. "Yep nice and spacious" she replied. "Alright I guess I'll get started then" Gohan said. Minori was watching as Gohan was doing some stretches and warm up exercises. "hmmmmmmm" I wonder what kind of training he does that he needs all this" all of a sudden she heard a loud BOOOOOOOOM "WHAT THEEE HELLLL" she said looking at Gohan floating in the air with his arm stretched out and his palm smoking.

Minori turned to where the boom sound was and her eyes couldn't fathem what she saw "WH-WH-WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT MOUNTAIN….I-I-IT-ITS-GONEEEE" she shouted.

Smiling his son grin he then said " I blasted it with this" showing her a Ki ball and blasted another mountain. Staring wide eyed again "This kid is too much" she said.

Please comment I will continue to update more chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I will continue to update this story weekly if possible. Only if my imagination lets me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or MAKEN-KI. The credits go to the Original owners.

Chapter 5:** Strong** **Power Source pt 1.**

**A/N This is where I kind of introduce ****Venus**** and ****Kamigari****. As they will be major players in this fic. Yes Ouken will try to take Gohan's power notice I said try but that will be later on I gotta start his harem off and I guess you know 3 of the girls already.**

Minori was looking up watching Gohan shadow box with an imaginary foe. Every punch, every kick every block he made was in perfect form. Minori couldn't believe how fast and strong he was and this wasn't even close to his full power. "I wonder just how powerful he really is I shall test him myself "Minori thought. As she was watching with full concentration.

Gohan then stopped and started looking at Minori with a curious look. "Hey Minori San you got something on your mind" stated Gohan. "uhhh No nothing hey how about we spar Gohan " she said. Getting up from where she was sitting and standing a few feet from him getting into a fighting stance. "Let's do it" he said getting into a fighting stance of his own. Activating her Maken she said" alright no holding back either". Gohan looked at her and said" I wouldn't have it any other way" smiling he said. Gohan then crouched down with his hands to his sides "ahhHHHHHHH" he shouted and started powering up. The winds slowly started to blow and then they started blowing furiously the island started shaking vigorously then a white aura started formed around Gohan. Minor was amazed at the power Gohan was radiating she had never felt anything like this before. "Wh-WHAT-POWER…He may be just as strong as Ouken. She thought. Minori was doing everything she could to block the debris from her eyes and flying away from the sheer might of Gohan.

As Gohan kept powering up it could be felt everywhere "Commander Ayaka Sir we have detected that strong energy reading again". The mysterious person said. "Who is it and where is it coming from" the Commander said. "We don't know who or what it is, but we know it's coming from the island near Tenbi Academy sir" the mysterious person said. "Last time I checked there wasn't anyone that strong that went to Tenbi Academy….. Hmmmm…Send out the investigation Team I want to find out where that power is and who it belongs too before HE shows up" Ayaka said.

Meanwhile elsewhere "Master Ouken here is the reading of that energy we felt "Miyabi said. Ouken then had a big grin on his face "he-he-he-EHA-HA-HAAAAAA…THIS POWER IS INCREDIBLE AND IT KEEPS GETTING STONGER I MUST HAVE IT" he said. As Ouken was thinking for a second he told Miyabi"you know what to do". "Hai" Miyabi said. Then she went to get ready for her mission.

Back to the girls: As they were trying to locate their friend and dorm mate Gohan. The wind started picking up and the ground was shaking"NANIIIII….WHAT IS HAPPENING" they all said. "I think this is Gohan's doing remember he did this the last time" Himegami said. "I just hope he's alright" Haruko said worried. "He'll be fine" Inaho said cheerfully. "Gohan where are you "they all thought and continued looking for him.

Meanwhile Gohan had finally powered up enough for the spar with Minori as she just stood flabbergast at how godlike gohan looked. "This should be interesting "she said while blushing. "Alright Minori I'm ready" said Gohan. She then got back into her fighting stance and dashed at Gohan hoping to land a punch only for it to be blocked. With his none blocking hand he grabbed her other arm and attempted to throw her but some fast thinking and reflex she countered it and twisted her body and tried to deliver a kick to Gohan's face only for him to phase out and phase back in to same spot like he just disappeared and then reappeared making her miss completely. As they separated Gohan just smirked "Not bad at all" he compliments her. Smiling she said "I'm no rookie I've been through a few wars or 2 … but I wanna know HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" she said. "Do what?" Gohan answered. "DISSAPPEAR AND THEN REAPPEAR LIKE THAT!" Minori said. "I didn't disappear it was pure speed" he said. I…CAN'T BELIEVE IT HOW CAN SOMEONE BE THAT FAST she said. "I went through some rigorous training every since I was 4" Gohan stated. Minori just stared at him shocked beyond belief that someone would start a four year old training like that.

As they continued to spar Minori was wearing down as Gohan was just..well Gohan lol. Minori then decided that this will be the last strike and whoever is left standing will win even though she knows she doesn't stand a chance she just wanted to see some more of his power. "Alright Gohan get ready to feel my FIGHTING SPIRIT….DRAGON ACE" she shouted as her Maken burst into flames for her final attack. "Bring it on "said a smiling Gohan as he crouched down summoning some more power as his white aura turned to a flaming blue. Minori charged at Gohan with speeds that kinda surprised him, smiling he then put his hands to his forehead and chanted _Maaaa_….Minori was wondering what he was doing until she saw a yellow and white ball form in Gohan's hands _SeennnKoooo_ ….still looking surprised and determined she continue to dash at him not knowing what was about to happen HAAAAAAAAA Gohan then released the semi massive Masenko. Monori couldn't believe her eyes as it was headed towards her she tried to stop it with her Maken but the Masenko was just too powerful even though Gohan didn't put too much energy into it so he wouldn't hurt her. As she was being pushed back Gohan noticed that she didn't have any more strength and decided to divert the attack to the sky where it exploded.

As Minori was panting trying to catch her breath Gohan then walked up to her with some concern and ask"Are you alright Minori San". Panting a little she said"Hai I'm just fine don't worry about me kid I can handle myself" she said smiling with her famous grin. "I gotta ask ya something where do you get your power I've never seen such" she said. Gohan then got quiet and looked down remembering his dad. As she saw that she then got up and put her hand around his shoulders and said "You can tell me when you're ready Kiddo… I guess we better head back" while her breast was on his back making him blush like a tomato. He nodded and put his hand around her waist looking surprised she was wondering what he was going to do now he then put 2 fingers on his forehead and they disappeared.

I Love the criticism but you guys need to remember something. These Fics are coming from people's imaginations. Whether they don't make sense or do. Mistakes are gonna happen we are human we write for the enjoyment these fanfics are not books that are gonna be sold for profit. So just sit back read and enjoy. I know I do. Please leave Comments that is why I keep writing and updating.


End file.
